Hermione's dirty books
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: Hermione isn't satisfied with her boyfriend Tom so she sends him to find her. WARNING Sexual Content


Hermione hadn't seen Tom in almost a month and it was beginning to make her frustrated, sexually. She knew he had to go away and recruit and deal with his work but she hated being left alone for so long. Recently she had taken to reading romantic erotic stories which didn't seem to be helping. Especially since Draco Malfoy seemed to flirt and treat her better than Tom did. Hermione sighed as she finished the book in her hand. It had been so perfect and it made her sad. She tossed the book across the room as tears slipped down her face. She wanted a love like the books someone to overwhelm her.

Hermione turned as she heard someone enter the room. Looking up she saw Draco Malfoy stride towards her taking her in his arms as the tears fell down her cheeks. Draco stroked her back soothingly. It killed him watching what Tom was doing to her. She was so beautiful and too full of life to be left here in this crumbling castle. As Hermione's tears eased she took a step back embarrassed at what she had just done in front of Draco. Draco followed her lead and informed her that tea was ready when she was before quickly turning on his heel and leaving.

Going back to his room Draco pulled out a sheet of paper and began quickly writing. Tom needed to see the damage he was doing to this wonderful girl that he'd left cooped up. As Draco sent the note he wondered about Hermione and the books that always seemed to end up on the floor around the room. He knew they were romance novels and he knew they were only torturing her.

Draco had left Hermione alone for the few days before Tom's return. He hadn't told her and hoped she would be happy as he spoke with Tom about Hermione. As Tom opened the door he sent Draco away. Looking inside Tom knew he had been too late. He had left his beautiful bird too long and she had flown away. He called for Draco and demanded he start a search party for the girl. As he looked around the room for any clue as to where she might have gone he saw the books. They were everywhere scattered around the room.

Tom spent that whole evening reading the books or skimming through them. They had been the only thing in the room Hermione had seemed to touch but as he read them he felt a pang of guilt and arousal. His girl was dirty, filled with a sexuality he hadn't noticed and as he looked through the books he saw that what he had given her wasn't enough. The men in the books were dashing and romantic and devilish in bed. He picked up the next book and as he flipped through it he saw the notes in the sides. She'd left him clues, hints to see if he cared enough to bother finding her.

It was days later when Tom finally arrived at the final destination. The journey itself hadn't been terribly exciting as he simply apparated from place to place but it still took him a while to figure out the clues. So here he was stood in front of a door that led to the woman he loved. He knocked on the door hoping he wasn't too late. When no-one answered he opened the door and simply walked in. He was silent as an assassin as he walked from room to room. He could hear something. Moaning. Thinking maybe he hadn't missed Hermione after all he slunk through the house till he came to what appeared to be a bedroom. The door was slightly open and Tom quickly cast a spell turning him invisible before walking in. He'd found his princess alright. She was lying on the bed naked legs spread with some sort of vibrating device shaped like a cock in her pussy. He watched fascinated as she plunged it into her heat over and over but what interested him the most was the name she called as she came.

'Tom'

It was a relief to hear and as Tom moved towards the bed slowly lowering himself onto it he removed the spell.

'Yes darling'

Hermione looked shocked as she saw Tom lying on the bed next to her. Tom watched slowly as the expressions on her face changed from surprise to relief to love to lust. He moved his hand forward his fingers sinking into her heat thrusting in and out.

'Let me help pleasure you baby'

And she did. Hermione came over and over that night and when she woke up in the morning Tom licked her out easing her sore pussy before fucking her hard and fast again.


End file.
